Cuidadoso
by MariSeverus
Summary: Él fue...Cuidadoso conmigo.


**********************************************************Disclaimer: **

Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.********************************

Alerta de Incesto

* * *

Yo sonreí con suavidad, estaba algo nerviosa. Estaba sentada en la cama. En la parte de la litera que me correspondía. Inspiré, mientras él apartaba el cabello de mi rostro y me miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No sabía qué decirme ni yo a él. Suspiré en silencio y ambos nos miramos con mucha fijeza. Estábamos en silencio, pensando en cualquier cosa. ¿Qué más podíamos hacer, que eso? Inspiré una vez más y lo miró.

- De acuerdo, podemos hacerlo- me dijo y yo asentí en silencio- Pero...Si ocurre algo, solo me lo dirás. ¿De acuerdo?

Mi motivo era algo tonto, no quería perder tiempo en explicárselo. Solo tenía miedo y quería que fuera él, quién me lo explicara. Quién cuidara de mí.

- ¿Te has tomado eso que te pedí que te tomaras?- me susurró y yo volví a asentir, esta vez con más nerviosismo de lo que creía ya tener.

Estaba sentado a mi lado, por unos segundos y decidió arrodillarse frente a mí y mirarme, como si rezara. Por supuesto, la puerta estaba hechizada y nadie entraría. Bueno, mi madre. Ella conocía todos los conjuros posibles. Pero no, no estaba pensando en eso.

- ¿Lista?- me dijo y yo asentí por tercera vez. Suspirando, noté que sus manos se acercaban a mí y retrocedí rápidamente. Me miró y me sonrió- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

No dije nada y aparté sus manos de mí. Cuidadosamente, las posicioné en la camisa que portaba y simplemente, me la quité. Era mi hermano, pero sentía mucha vergüenza. Aún sentía eso. Me miró con otra sonrisa y yo, me ruboricé. Acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza.

- No voy a lastimarte- me dijo y yo continué sin decirle nada. Inspiré otra vez, cuando lo que continuaba, era mi falda y mis pantaloncillos. Mis manos descendieron, presurosas, hacia mi falda y lentamente, comencé a mirarla caer. Mis pantaloncillos estaban allí. Para mí eran un lugar muy privado, muy personal. Mi hermano, sin embargo, sabía que lo que tenía que enseñarme, estaba detrás de eso- Si quieres detenerte.

Negué con fuerza y rápidamente. Me miró y se dio la vuelta. Me hizo sonreír, ese gesto suyo. Mientras me daba la espalda, me los quité. Los dejé allí y suspiré un apenas audible: "Ya". Se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada, apenas me miró.

- Bueno. Supongo que ya me conoces- me dijo, pero en realidad no. Nunca lo había visto- Espera.

Hizo lo mismo. Soltó su camisa a un lado y dejó su mano sobre el cinturón de su pantalón. ¿Qué iba a encontrarme allí? Intuía que lo mismo que estaba buscando comprender. No justificaba los medios, pero al menos...

Miré su ropa interior y simplemente temblé, inconscientemente. Me miró y casi sonrió. Pero él lo comprendía. Sabía que esto era serio.

Al menos para mí.

- Ginny, ¿En realidad quieres que sea yo...?

Asentí y él no dijo nada más. Estiró las sábanas y yo me metí a la cama. No quería que pensara algo extraño. Solamente tenía miedo de...

- Métete allí, si no quieres mirar- me dijo y yo suspiré- Aunque, no es lo mismo si...

No dije nada y él, comprendió que iba a mirarlo desnudo. El resto de la ropa, quedó sobrando y entonces. Ambos nos vimos, aunque vivíamos a una cama de distancia.

- Bueno. Ya no tengo nada más que explicarte- confesó y yo, sentí que lo difícil, estaba por llegar. Se recostó a mi lado y yo, no pude evitar mirarlo de más- Esto es complicado. Si mamá lo supiera.

Mamá nos mataría. Sonreí nerviosa y muy pronto, mi hermano estaba sobre mi cuerpo. Me miró, con un gesto cálido.

- Seré muy cuidadoso. Si te duele, dímelo.

Asentí rápido y él, inspiró. Cerré mis ojos por instinto, imaginándome lo que estaba por pasar. Y sí, lo sentí. Solté un gemido suave que acalló él, con su mano. ¡Por dios! ¿Qué era eso? Me miró en silencio.

- ¿Me muevo?- me preguntó, pero no sabía de qué me hablaba- Hablo de... Ya sabes.

Pues él mismo respondió su pregunta, con mis expresiones corporales. Al principio, simple y un poco doloroso. Pero estaba feliz de que se tratara de mi hermano, de que fuera él quién me cuidara. Sentía su cuerpo, muy unido al mío. Escuché su respiración agitada y sentí muchas cosas diferentes.

Él también.

Escuché un gemido que provino de sus labios. Se mordió los mismos, para evitar los ruidos. Yo quise decirle algo, pero se me dificultó, con todo lo que estaba experimentando. Sentía un vaivén, dentro de mí. Muchas cosas que no podía ni cuantificar.

Me sonreía, mientras avanzaba. Yo trataba de no llorar, pero era muy difícil. Un poco de dolor, me dijo, pero no presté atención. Sentía que se iba y que una sensación de paz, bullía en mi interior. Era extraño. Apenas me estaba descubriendo.

Pronto acabaría, me lo dijo él. Por supuesto, ya no sentía nada. Fantástica la sensación que me embriagaba. El calor humano y todo lo demás. Escuché una especie de gruñido y sentí que el final, había llegado. ¡Ni cuenta me di! El dolor me abandonó y se suplantó por una sensación distinta. Una sensación de placer. De cariño.

Reposó sobre mí y entonces, se levantó rápidamente.

- Perdona, no quería aplastarte- me dijo, entre jadeos. Negué con la cabeza y él se quedó allí.

- Quédate así- le dije, ni supe por qué.

Se quedó allí y simplemente; plantó un beso pequeño en mi frente. Yo no dije nada. Él era mi hermano. Lo que yo quería aprender, nadie me lo podía enseñar mejor que él. Y quedé satisfecha, mirándolo.

Me sonrió una vez más y me abracé a él, en aquella cama. Estaba feliz. Tenía miedo de que fuese una mala experiencia, pero él me enseñó que no.

Y me dormí. Escuché múltiples cosas, me parecieron hechizos. Al despertarme. El lugar estaba impecable y yo estaba allí, vestida de nuevo.

Mi hermano me cuidó y la única palabra que puedo decir de él: _Cuidadoso._


End file.
